Hungry Heart
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Ghoul hasn't been himself lately, and Hurricane Bunny just wants to make him feel better. Beware, motorbabies, it gets a little risque. Oneshot. MCR Killjoy-verse. Danger Days!


**For my absolute best friend, Hurricane Bunny (xXchickenwithatacoXx). May you live in happiness and may all your sexual frustration be appeased. I LOVE YOU DARLIN! This one's on me.**

**Disclaimer: MCR belongs to MCR's various independent members. **

* * *

The sun was setting on another desert day. Dr. Death Defying's nightly transmission had just ended and Fun Ghoul sat on the roof, listening to the Nighlist music playing softly from the old radio. Looking over the vast, empty plains of sand, he pulled his mask up over his mouth to block out the dust that swirled up off the ground in little tornados. He had been moody all day for no good reason. Nothing was wrong with his friends, the hideout remained undiscovered, and Dr. Death Defying was doing just that, so there was no worry or stress (no more than usual). He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

Fun Ghoul jumped slightly when Hurricane Bunny sat down beside him, leaning her head against the shoulder of his sleeveless vest. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her thin waist, looking down into her large brown eyes. Those eyes could go from angry to sexy to sad to cute in two seconds flat. That's what he loved about Hurricane Bunny. She was exciting and unpredictable in the most happily predictable way.

"I didn't hear you coming," he laughed breathlessly. "You've gotta start warning me or you're gonna end up with a laser burn between your eyes."

"Yeah and then you'll be girlfriend-less," Hurry rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Ghoul mumbled, lost in thought again.

"What's gotten into you lately? You don't laugh, you don't goof around with the guys, you haven't even _touched _the Trans Am in a week, and I have to practically forcefeed you," Hurry ranted. "You're gonna worry me sick."

"I don't know what's wrong," Ghoul shrugged, lying back against the concrete roof.

"Really?" Hurry asked, leaning back on one arm and looking down at him. "Or are you just feeding me a line of crap to keep me happy. Because I'm not happy, Ghoul, not when you're like this."

"I'm sorry, Hurry, really, I am," Ghoul rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyelids and heaved a long sigh.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and that I care," Hurry said quietly. She leaned over him. "I will always love you."

"Promise?" Ghoul asked. His hands were still covering his eyes and he jumped again when Hurry pulled down his dust mask and pressed her lips against his.

"I promise, Fun Ghoul," Hurricane Bunny muttered against his lips.

Ghoul kissed back, running a pale hand through her deep black hair, feeling it curl softly around his fingers. Hurry hated her hair. It never did what she wanted, though she appreciated its naturally black color. It fit her personality. Difficult, dark, but sometimes manageable. Truthful Blasphemy was always complimenting and voicing her envy of Hurry's long black locks and sweeping bangs.

They pulled apart, Ghoul smiling widely.

"There's the Ghoul I know and love," Hurry whispered.

"You always know how to bring out the best in me," Ghoul confessed.

"That's right, motorbaby, and I always will," Hurry replied. They resumed their passionate embrace, the music playing softly in the background.

"_Everybody needs a place to rest_

_Everybody wants to have a home_

_Don't make no difference what nobody says_

_Ain't nobody wants to be alone_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Lay down your money and you play your part_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart…"_

"You know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, right?" Ghoul asked, cradling Hurry in his arms after they regained their breathing.

"Did you know you're the most handsome man I've ever met?" Hurry replied. They smirked at each other.

"Care to take this to the bedroom?"

"I would appreciate that," Hurry smiled. Ghoul gathered her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs and into their room. Everyone else was asleep by then, having drifted away to their own rooms' hours ago. Even Dr. Death Defying was resting his secretive chamber at the far end of the hall.

Ghoul lay down on the bed, pulling the girl down next to him. She put her hand in his and he stared in wonder at the comparison. Her tiny, dark brown hand seemed to belong to a child's next to his large, pale one. His hand wandered up her arm, across her neck and collarbones, and southward. Hurry smirked down at him and placed her hand on the side of his face, feeling the stubble growing there.

"I love you," Ghoul murmured against her hand.

"Prove it."

And he did.

Up on the roof, the music played on, the soft words drifting into the uncaring desert night, oblivious to the people inside the building.

"_Everybody has a hungry heart."_


End file.
